Eine schwere Entscheidung
by paranoider Androide
Summary: Ausnahmsweise geht es um die Generation vor Harry und Co. Nach einem Quidditchunfall muss er, um den es hier geht, in den Krankenflügel. Da hat er viel Zeit, um nachzudenken - und um schon vergebene Schülerinnen (bzw. eine bestimmte), zu küssen.


Ist nur ne Kurzgeschichte, aber mir ist sie gerade in den Sinn gekommen.

Leider habe ich mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen. Alle gehören sie Joanne K. Rowling, das ist so gemein ;-)

Egal, obs euch gefällt, oder nicht, aber hinterlasst doch bitte ein review!

So, genug geredet!

* * *

_Schon eine Stunde sitzt sie nur da. Was macht sie?  
_

_Sie schaut auf den See.  
_

_Es regnet doch. Warum kommt sie nicht rein? Warum kommt sie nicht zu mir?_

„_Sie wird nicht kommen" Da ist sie schon wieder, diese fiese Stimme in meinem Kopf. Die meistens Recht hat.  
_

_Auch diesmal.  
_

_Sie wird natürlich nicht kommen. Auch wenn sie es vielleicht möchte.  
_

_Sie weiß, dass ich warte. Sie lässt mich warten. Sie will es so. Und ich kann es nicht ändern.  
_

_Ich kann auch nicht ändern, dass ich überhaupt warte. Ich will nicht auf sie warten müssen.  
_

_Ich wünschte, ihr nie begegnet zu sein. Vielleicht wünscht sie sich dasselbe von mir.  
_

_Wahrscheinlich sogar.  
_

_Warum sollte sie auch nicht. Ich bin doch Schuld an ihrem Schlamassel.  
_

_Wenn sie sich wegen mir mit James verkracht…  
_

_Wenn ich mich wegen ihr mit James verkrache…  
_

_Das Beste wäre es, es zu beenden.  
_

_Es zu beenden, bevor es überhaupt richtig angefangen hat.  
_

_Vielleicht kommen wir noch heil aus der Sache raus. Vielleicht ahnt James noch nichts.  
_

_Ich nehme ein Pergament, schreibe etwas darauf, schicke meine Eule damit los. Zu ihr._

_Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, ihr zu schreiben.  
_

_Vielleicht ist sie erleichtert.  
_

_Sie hat die Eule bemerkt, die zu ihr heranfliegt. Sie weiß, dass es meine ist.  
_

_Vielleicht wird sie den Brief nicht lesen. Dann habe ich es wenigstens versucht.  
_

_Aber sie nimmt der Eule den Brief ab. Dann wendet sie meinem Aussichtspunkt wieder den Rücken zu. _

_Ich kenne die Worte nicht mehr auswendig, die sie jetzt ließt. Ich habe sie schnell und unüberlegt hingeschrieben.  
_

_Sie weiß, dass ich sie beobachte. So wie ich es schon eine Woche getan habe. _

_Um genau zu sein, seit sie mich im Krankenflügel besucht hat. _

_Immer wenn Quidditchtraining ist, gehe ich ans Fenster, des Krankenzimmers. _

_Immer wenn Quidditchtraining ist, geht sie zum See._

_Sie hat seit unserer letzten Begegnung kein Wort mit mir geredet. Ich glaube, ich würde es auch _

_nicht aushalten, mit ihr zu sprechen, bevor wir geklärt haben, wie es weiter geht.  
_

_Es ist schlimm genug, wenn James mich besucht. Ich kann ihm kaum noch in die Augen sehen. Wie muss es ihr dann _

_gehen? Sie kann ihrem Freund ja nicht ständig ausweichen. Ich kann es, solange ich Krankenzimmer bin.  
_

_Es klopft ans Fenster. Ich öffne es und lasse meine Eule wieder herein. Warum mir die Krankenschwester überhaupt _

_erlaubt hat, sie hier zu halten, weiß ich nicht. Es interessiert mich auch nicht. _

_Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie eine Antwort mitbringt. Umso erstaunter bin ich, als ich an ihrem Bein ein Pergament _

_entdecke. Es ist das, was ich losgeschickt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie keine neues, um zu antworten.  
_

_Ich drehe es herum und entdecke auf der Rückseite ein einziges Wort:_

_Danke_

_Wofür dankt sie mir? _

_Dafür, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen James gegenüber hat? Sie hat zwar nie gesagt, dass es so ist, doch ich weiß es. _

_Ich habe es ja auch. James hat mir immer vertraut. Doch das würde er mir nie verzeihen. Würde ich mir ja auch nicht. _

_Tue ich auch nicht. _

_Ich schaue wieder aus dem Fenster. _

_Sie ist aufgestanden, geht zu Quidditchfeld. Jetzt sehe ich sie nicht mehr. Doch ich weiß, bald kommt sie wieder._

_Das Training ist vorbei. Jetzt kommt sie wieder. Mit James. Sie gehen eng umschlungen. _

_Das gibt mir einen Stich ins Herz. _

_Dass sie so schnell darüber hinweg kommen konnte. _

_Aber mit James hat sie die besseren Karten gezogen. _

_Was sollte sie mit einem Black?_


End file.
